The present invention relates to conferencing, especially conferencing using electronic means or media, and more particularly to a method and system for conferencing including an auto-reinvite feature and a feature to bring any disconnected and rejoining conferencee or participant up-to-speed or current with the proceeding of the conference.
Conferencing tools or means, web conferencing software or the like, such as videoconferencing tools or elements, audio or teleconferencing tools or elements, instant messaging, instant relay chat, e-meeting and the like, typically have an option to start a meeting with two or more participants. One of the participants may typically be required to be the meeting initiator. After such a web conference, teleconference or virtual meeting starts, participants or users may leave or exit the meeting or get disconnected from the meeting due to a network problem or for some other technical or non-technical reason. Current conferencing methods and systems do not provide provisions for a participant that gets disconnected to rejoin the meeting or conference unless the meeting initiator sends a manual invitation again. Additionally, current conferencing methods and system do not have provisions for a participant that voluntarily exits or leaves a web conference to return and rejoin the meeting. As a result, it is very inconvenient for a participant or user to rejoin the web conference, teleconference or virtual meeting.
The same problem can occur in telephone conference calls when a participant on a cell phone or other communication device loses signal temporarily or is otherwise disconnected or dropped.
Further, current conferencing methods and systems do not provide provisions for a participant to automatically and efficiently be brought “up-to-speed” or current on what was missed from the time the participant was disconnected or exited the conference and when the participant was able to rejoin the conference or meeting.